Kindergarten Girlfriend
by Slushie Addict
Summary: If only your crush on your kindergarten girlfriend could just stay in kindergarten, then you wouldn't ruin her life as well as yours.


I'm alive bitches! I've gotten into writing for a totally different platform that I haven't published a single story yet (due to crippling anxiety as that platform's a whole different ball game)! Anyways, I'm definitely not the first person to do this. I mean, CodaEvermore's 'Cry When You Get Older' is pretty much a Heather McNamara version of 'Kindergarten Boyfriend', with much more angst on Heather's side. But hey, I like shipping girls together so I'll give you a 'Kindergarten Girlfriend' for it. I don't own Heathers.

XXXXXX

"Oh no, Veronica. You're going to haul your fucking ass to the damn party or so help me I'll personally fuck you up later at the fucking party." Heather Chandler seethed at a defiant Veronica, with the other two Heathers leaning against a bathroom wall and watching the argument unfurl. Heather Duke was glad that Veronica was taken under their wing, at least she didn't have to face Heather Chandler's wrath whenever they (usually just her) fuck up the queen bee's orders.

"You sure would love that, won't you Heather?" Heather Duke couldn't resist throwing that comment out there, Heather Chandler had set herself up for it after all. Of course, she received a hard slap to the face shortly afterwards, with smoky grey eyes boring into Heather's soul. "Oh c'mon, you're really gonna slap my face off like what you just told Veronica?"

" _Shut up_ Heather." Heather Chandler glared, turning her attention back to Veronica once more. "You hear me Veronica Sawyer, if you're not ready by 6.30 sharp, I'm gonna make sure your life will be a living hell."

"Look, I don't want to be a part of... _whatever_ you three want to do with Martha. She's my friend okay, and I don't want to hurt her anymore than what you forced me to do just now in the cafeteria!" Veronica shot back, even going as far as to give Heather the finger. Heather Duke nodded silently, she would never reveal this to anyone, but Heather had never once condoned any of Heather Chandler's actions. Especially those directed at Martha. Of course, kid Heather had to look up to Heather Chandler and do her bidding like an obedient dog.

 _'You and me both Veronica. Sadly, Heather's never going to let us off.'_ Heather shook her head sadly, pitying Veronica's plight. Hell, if only she didn't swoop in to play hero when Ms Fleming was about to give the Heathers detention and she would be free from all this drama. _'Meh, at least Heather won't kill Martha literally. Her social life's dead anyway.'_

"Heather? You look sad, is it your bulimia again?" Heather sighed, eyeing the other Heather leaning against the bathroom wall with her. Sure, Heather McNamara was a great friend. A weak-willed pushover, but a great friend nonetheless. However, Heather wished that the head cheerleader would just read the mood. Like, did she expect her to open up with Heather Chandler in the room? "You should really see a doctor."

"And like I've said before, I will one day." That was an absolute lie, Heather Duke knew she was digging her own grave by purging and starving the living hell out of herself. What could she do though, she could never lose weight no matter what she did. Developing bulimia was the only way she could convince herself that she was losing _some_ weight. _'If only I could be comfortable with my own skin like how Martha is. She doesn't seem to mind whenever we called her a fatso.'_

"For the fucking last time, I _don't_ want to have a part in humiliating Martha!" Veronica yelled, both girls were obviously at their wits' end trying to convince the other girl to listen.

"Oh please, _you_ were the one who gave that 'love letter' to Martha on a sliver platter! She literally ate it up!"

"That was Heather Duke. Via Martha's lunch tray." Heather Duke flinched, the last thing she wanted was to get herself dragged into a Chandler-Sawyer argument. Nothing good can come out of this, and- oh great, Heather McNamara just ran into a washroom cubicle.

 _'Really Heather? This is how you wanna avoid an argument?! It's MY name that's getting name-dropped here!'_ Heather grumbled, choosing to ignore the arguing girls and do her make-up. It went well at first, until she got to her eyeliner. That was when a memory from her childhood that she decided it was best to stay a memory resurfaced.

 _"Wow Dukey, you look like a Victoria's Secret model!" Martha, who was about five, beamed at Heather Duke, whose face looked closer to a clown than a real 'Victoria's Secret' model despite using a mirror. Heather smiled shyly, her stomach started to feel funny. She never knew why she always felt this way whenever Martha said nice things about her or called her by her nickname, but it was a good kind of funny. She realised a year later that the reason why she felt funny was because she liked Martha romantically. And if that kiss Martha gave to her at the slides didn't prove it, then Heather wasn't sure what would._

"Heather, what the fuck?! You look like hell!" Heather Chandler exclaimed, snapping Heather Duke out from that particular memory. Heather took one look in the mirror and realised that she had done her make-up _exactly_ the way she had done it 12 years ago. She laughed, not at how she currently looked but at how even subconsciously, she shaped herself to look like how she did when Martha praised her skills then. "Heather, I know your face's a hot mess, but even I know that normal people won't usually cry over how ugly they look."

"I dunno, she looks kinda hot. In a weird way kinda hot." Veronica shrugged, to her Heather Duke was strangely appealing despite looking like a hideous clown. Thanks to Heather Duke's face, none of them noticed someone entering the washroom and they certainly didn't expect that someone to speak up.

"Yeah, you look like a Victoria's Secret model." Heather stopped her laughing, that phrase ringing through her ears as she turned her attention to the person who said it. She couldn't believe it when she saw Martha standing in the washroom, implying that Heather was pretty right in front of Heather Chandler and Veronica. Heather Duke blushed furiously, her lips unconsciously curling up even though Heather Chandler was there. "You've always been one Heather."

"Wow Veronica, I've always knew that Martha Dumptruck was shitty, but I didn't expect her tastes to be as shitty as her name." Heather Chandler cackled, and Heather Duke wanted to just beat the stuffing out of the queen bee right there and then, but she had too much to lose. Worst still, she would be dragging Martha right into _her_ mess. Thank god Veronica intervened by dragging Martha out of the bathroom before either of the Heathers could say anymore. Heather McNamara took this opportunity to poke her head out of the washroom cubicle she was in to sneak a glance at how Heather looked, and she wasn't sure whether she should regret it or not.

"Heather! That's an... interesting look on your face."

"Shut up Heather, I look hot as hell."

"Uh, no you don't. I said you look _like_ hell, not hot as hell."

XXXXXX

"Are people usually _this_ drunk at a party?" Veronica asked in bewilderment, dancing right before her were students drunk out of their wits. Understandable really, it was her first party after all so of course to her everyone was drunk out of their minds. Heather Chandler scoffed, stalking off to god knows where while Heather McNamara followed. This left Heather Duke with Veronica, who was offered a shot of whatever alcohol Ram had in his house. "Oh my god, my first shot!"

"Wow, excited much?" Heather rolled her eyes, drinking alcohol was not the least bit exciting. Hell, they would fuck you up the next day if you had one too many. Veronica didn't seem to care, and downed her shot as quickly as it came. "You should totally drink more, that way you'll be slimmer once you purge everything out later."

"Gross. I hope I don't have a hangover later." Veronica replied, picking up a bottle of tequila, a lime slice and a packet of salt. "Ooooh, there's lime and salt here."

"Wait, what?" Heather blinked, hurriedly facing Veronica who was already opening the packet of salt. "Veronica, no. Don't eat the whole- you just consumed the whole packet of salt. Gross much?!"

"Oh c'mon Heather, who knew you're such a pussy?" Veronica laughed, swallowing the citrus fruit in a single gulp. Heather had to muster all of her willpower to not gag on the spot. Veronica then proceeded to guzzle down the whole bottle, immediately forcing Heather to make a mad dash for the bathroom. She never knew that it was physically possible for someone to swallow a slice of lime after consuming what seemed to be at least 250 grammes of salt. She had to kick the door open because some people liked to fuck in a bathroom, and they should really thank her that she didn't puke all over them.

 _'Urgh. Veronica, that's a new low of gross you've just reached. I think that's gonna stick in my head for quite a wh-"_ Heather threw up once again, although this time it was the clear liquid she was used to than the sickly brown she had purged out of her system a minute ago. The familiar burning sensation once again plagued her throat, and Heather gave into her illness by emptying her organs into the toilet bowl once again. _'Oh god, I hate myself and whatever in my life.'_

"Is that what people call 'third base'?" Heather whipped her head to the direction of that voice, groaning internally when she found out that it was Veronica again spouting some nonsensical comment. Veronica was staring intensely at a couple making out in the bathroom, with Heather Chandler storming in to haul her back to the party. Heather Duke rolled her eyes, of course Heather didn't care about her. She continued puking her guts out until she was the only left in the bathroom, after that she was forced to totter out of the room and to the front of a crowd in a feverish haze only to see Ram holding a plush pig.

"What is Westerburg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game?!" Ram yelled out, with the rest of the student body cheering him on. Heather snorted, having school spirit was one thing, but asking an inebriated audience a rhetorical question was a different story. Seeing that no one replied him, Kurt strolled up to his buddy with a sick smile plastered on his face and in that instant, Heather knew that he was about to make a crude reply to the question.

"We're gonna make 'em go-" At this point, Heather decided that she should drown out Kurt's reply, which was basically miming sex with the plush. She thought it was downright disgusting, and immature. What was worse was that Heather Chandler planned to use that plush to humiliate Martha later, and the mere vision of Martha getting herself sandwiched in a threesome with the two jocks fueled something within her. Using all her energy to step forward, she managed to avoid the pushing and voiced her opinion on the matter.

"Way to show maturity!" Ram's ears perked up, swivelling his heels towards Heather with a lustful smirk on his face. Before Heather could react, he had grabbed hold of her right hand and pulled her into a spin like they were some fancy couple doing a ballroom dance. Heather was beyond grossed out, and started to push Ram away but failed miserably as she was pressed closer to his chest. He started to pucker his lips, definitely going in for a kiss and also sending Heather back to a memory which one, she didn't want to remember and two, now wasn't the best time to leave herself open for an unwanted sloppy kiss from the guy she detested.

 _"Oh my god Heather, Ram just kissed me! On the kickball field! He's in love with me!" Martha squealed to a crestfallen Heather, who was not the least bit happy that someone other than her kissed Martha. "We're gonna grow up and get married and have babies together!"_

 _"O-Oh. T-That's nice." Heather sniffed, trying her very best to stop her falling tears before Martha noticed. It failed however, and before she knew it, Martha was offering a pink handkerchief to dry her tears. "I-I'm not crying!"_

 _"B-But your eyes..."_

 _"I-I just have something in my eye! That's all!" Heather snatched the handkerchief from Martha's hands and dried her tears desperately, fervently wishing that what she just heard was all a dream. A dream that she would eventually wake up from. "G-Go find Ram or something. I'll return your hankie later."_

 _"You can keep it Dukey. I have plenty more at home!" Martha beamed innocently, unaware of Heather's broken heart. The bell rang, signalling the end of their break. "Do you want me to stay with you?"_

 _"N-No, just go." Martha nodded sadly, trudging back to the school while Heather just sat on the grass patch and cried her eyes out. Every single time she used the handkerchief to dry her tears, more just came spilling out._

 _"Did the kiss behind the slides meant nothing to you Martha...?"_

"Mmmmm..." Heather snapped out of her thoughts and realised that Ram's lips were getting dangerously close to hers. How long was she out of it? Heather started to panic, and she instantly readied her knee close to Ram's groin as her defensive measure.

"Quit it jackass! Get off of me!" Heather yelled, about to knee Ram's groin when suddenly, they were ripped apart by a lanky girl with wild hair. Heather fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud, thankfully she hit the floor without any major injuries. _'Tch, of course Veronica's here to save the day.'_

"Yo, Ram, emergency! I just saw some freshmen sneaking over the pool fence." Veronica jerked a thumb to the window facing Ram's pool, and Ram instantly rose to take the bait.

"I _hate_ freshmen." Ram seethed, storming out a second later. "Where are you, you little pricks?! I'm coming for you!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Veronica, seeing that Ram was out of the house, went over to Heather and extended a helping hand. Heather glanced at the hand, and back at Veronica. Sure, Veronica was an okay girl, but her tight friendship with her crush set her off for some reason. She slapped the offered hand away, steadying herself as she tried her best to stand up with keeling over.

"I didn't need your help." Heather shot back, flipping the finger at Veronica. Veronica didn't look the least bit intimidated, and instead smirked while patting her finger. _'What the fuck is she doing?!'_

"Awww, thanks Heather, but I don't need to vomit right now." Veronica laughed, drunkenly walking into the crowd. Heather knew that she should feel humiliated after that comment, but even she could appreciate a witty comment every now and then. Heather managed to make her way to the other two Heathers, who didn't really note her absence. At least, Heather Chandler didn't notice her missing lackey.

"Where were you?" Heather McNamara asked, concerned for her friend's well-being. Heather Duke grunted in response, her brown eyes now focused on Veronica and Martha, who had just arrived to the party. She was all dressed up for the party, she even brought a bottle of what seemed to be sparkling cider. Heather couldn't take her eyes off her, she was just too beautiful for words. Her enamoured gaze turned into a scowl as she remembered _who_ did Martha dolled herself up for. "H-Heather? Are you okay? You look really angry, did Martha Dumptruck do something to piss you off?"

"Don't you _ever_ call her that." Heather seethed, glaring at Heather McNamara. The latter cowered under the glare, but it intrigued her to know more nonetheless. She never got the chance to ask her that however, for Heather Chandler's grey eyes lit up with amusement upon noticing Veronica's interaction with Martha.

"Martha Dumptruck in the flesh!" Heather cackled, waiting for one of the other two Heathers to say something. Heather McNamara gulped, while she knew that the queen bee would fuck up their night if they ignored her, she really didn't want to participate in the name-calling that night.

"Here comes the cootie squad." Heather Duke replied, glaring at Heather briefly before plastering a fake smile on her face. She wondered if they got the hint that she was referring themselves as the 'cootie squad', but a part of her knew that both Heathers were too drunk to even notice her directed audience. "We should-"

"Shut up Heather!"

"Sorry Heather." Heather wanted to punch the living daylights out of her 'best friend', and she nearly came close to it. However, thanks to Heather McNamara, who noticed Heather Duke's sudden change in attitude, she was prevented from starting a fight.

"L-Look who's with her! Oh my god!" They already knew that Veronica was interacting with Martha, but Heather McNamara wanted to prevent a fight from breaking out between the two Heathers. _'Oh my god, I don't wanna know what happens when stop meets go. What's up with Heather though? She's acting weird tonight...'_

"I'm gonna set up the pinata. Heather, get the bat and blindfold ready." Heather Chandler ordered, with both Heathers blinking back in response. "I meant yellow Heather. God, you two are pillowcases!"

"What about me?" Heather Duke asked, her visions starting to blur. She didn't know why, she didn't touch a drop of alcohol and yet she was having trouble standing up. Heather Chandler rolled her eyes, her glossed lips curling into a wicked smile. _'Is it me, or does Heather look even eviller tonight...?'_

"Watch Martha Dumptruck for us." The two Heathers left, leaving Heather Duke alone to monitor Martha. She wished that she could just go up to Martha and warn her about the prank, but her body felt heavier than usual. Before she knew it, Martha made her way towards Ram with the fake lover letter in hand. Ram was clearly repulsed by Martha, but accepted Martha's drink nonetheless. Heather wasn't sure what had caused Ram to spit out the drink, but she was pissed as hell when Ram cornered Martha. She knew that Ram would never kiss Martha in _any_ condition, but the lovesick look on Martha's face tore her heart apart.

 _'You can't just carve my heart open and leave it to bleed Martha. What you're doing is hurting me.'_ Heather sadly looked on as Ram hurled vulgarities at Martha, with the latter giggling away as though cheesy lines were tenderly whispered to her ears. _'Why did you chuck me aside like trash Martha? Am I not capable of giving you what you want?'_

"Heather? You seriously look ill. Want me to drive you home?" Heather turned around to face Heather McNamara, who was getting increasingly concerned. "Your face is super pale, you shouldn't stay here any longer."

"Fuck it. I'm gonna head over to the kitchen and get some aspirin." Heather groaned, dragging her heavy feet over to the kitchen. She was about to ransack the lower cabinets for the medicine, but a large cake caught her eye instead. That cake was brown in colour, which heavily implied that it was a chocolate cake. Heather smiled weakly, staggering towards the cake. _'Martha liked chocolate cakes. She loved anything with chocolate in them...'_

"Heather? It's been 15 minutes, and Heather's asking where are y- oh my god, did you just throw up all over the cake?!" Heather McNamara exclaimed, noting a weak Heather Duke smiling creepily to herself on the floor. "Oh no. You're burning up. I'm sending you home."

"Do it after I do what Heather wants me to do." Heather weakly groaned, her eyes starting to turn glassy from what Heather McNamara apparently said was a fever. They made their way out of the kitchen and towards Heather Chandler, Veronica, Martha and practically every invited guest. It ended with a tug-of-war with Veronica that the Heathers lost, and with Veronica throwing up all over Heather Chandler's shoes. _'Ew, I knew swallowing that lime slice was a terrible idea.'_

"C'mon Heather, I'll send you home." Heather McNamara mumbled, slinging one of Heather Duke's arms over her shoulder and dragging the latter to her car. _'Thank god I have a licence too.'_

XXXXXX

"Urghhhhh... my head's splitting..." Heather Duke groaned in pain as she lay awake in her bed, doing nothing but staring at her white-washed ceiling. _'What the fuck did I do to get this fucked up any- oh right, catch a raging fever at a fucking party. Great.'_

"Do you need something to drink?" Heather was taken aback, that didn't sound like Heather McNamara or Veronica. It certainly couldn't be Heather Chandler as there was no way in hell she would visit when one of them got sick. It couldn't be Ram or Kurt either, considering that the voice definitely belonged to a female. The only other person she could consider was Martha... but she had no reason to come over, especially since they weren't friends anymore. "Heather?"

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my house?" Heather decided to just get an answer from the female herself instead of speculating who could it be. _'I bet my ass it's yellow Heather, only she knows where I live and is kind enough to check up on me after I barfed on every single inch of Ram's house.'_

"H-Heather, it's me. Martha Dunnstock? I-I'm here because somehow I'm tasked to give you notes that you missed in class." Heather gasped, never in a million years would she expect Westerburg's biggest 'loser' to appear right before her very eyes. She wished she could sit upright so that she could verify for herself that it was indeed Martha, but she was too sick to do so. "A-Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Heather rolled her eyes, while she was hopelessly in love with Martha, it didn't mean that the latter had a free pass to ask stupid questions to a sick girl. Martha let out a small squeak, obviously scared stiff by Heather. "... Fine, no I'm not okay. I can't think straight or even fucking get up. Happy?"

"U-Um, I brought some aspirin! Y-You should really see a doctor so that they could give you actual prescriptions!" Martha stammered, her hand fumbling around in a small white plastic bag. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin, and proceeded to pour a pill out from its bottle. "Okay, open wide I guess?

"What? Fuck no."

"B-But it'll help you recover!"

"I said, fuck no."

"H-Heather, please?"

"Do you even listen?!"

"F-Fine. Is there _any_ way I could make you eat this?" Heather paused for a moment, on one hand, she could use this opportunity to sneak a kiss with Martha. On the other hand... Martha could be repulsed by that action and inform Veronica about it, which in turn would inform Heather Chandler about it and knowing her, she would ruin her social life in an instant. "Um... Heather?"

"Urgh, _fine_! I'm only doing this because I want you out of my house as soon as possible!" Heather groaned, forcing herself to sit up and wait for Martha to feed her the pill. Only when nothing happened after a few seconds had passed did she snap her head towards Martha's direction. "Well, feed me already! You think I can waltz up to you and eat the pill by myself?!"

"O-Oh! R-Right! Of course, sorry!" Martha hastily apologised, placing the pill in Heather's mouth and offering the latter an opened bottle of water. Heather snatched the bottle away from Martha, gulping down its contents in an attempt to wash down the after taste of the bitter pill. The pill took effect almost immediately, for Heather was currently experiencing the same feverish haze she felt from yesterday, though it was leaning more towards tiredness than an actual fever. "H-How are you feeling now?"

"Hmm..." Heather wasn't sure what she said to Martha afterwards, but the shocked look on her face implied that Heather hurt Martha deeply by using their childhood memories against her. She never knew why she couldn't hear anything after consuming medicine, and before she knew it, her vision turned black, another weird side effect from consuming medicine. However, she knew she was lunging for Martha. She hoped that she wasn't attempting to kill Martha because she was jealous. That would be a major disaster that would further break her heart in the process. _'Damn it, if only this was Ram. Then I'll kill him instead of whatever I'm doing to Martha.'_

"... Heather..." Heather woke up, her body jolted upright upon hearing her name. Standing before her was Heather McNamara instead of Martha, which led Heather to believe that Martha visiting her was all a dream. "You surprised me at school today."

"School? I didn't even go to school today. What did I do, yell at Heather?" Heather laughed, there was _no_ way that she would do anything against Heather Chandler, no matter how much she loathed the girl. Only when Heather McNamara remained in silence did Heather Duke start to panic. "... Holy shit, I yelled at Heather?"

"You... really don't remember?" Heather Duke shook her head, just how bad did she fuck up her social life while on medication? "You were on TV, saying how much you missed Heather and-"

"Hold up, why the fuck am I on TV and why the fuck did I say that I miss that mythic bitch?" Heather wasn't following, she would _never_ declare that she missed Heather Chandler, be it in public or private. Heather McNamara gasped, as though she realised something important. "Seriously Heather, you've been acting weird. First I had a dream about Martha visiting me, and now you're acting like this."

"Martha really came to visit you?! God, I thought she was kidding when she said that she'll give you the handouts in class, but she really did it." Heather Duke blinked, was the other Heather implying that Martha visiting wasn't a dream as she had so assumed? Then... "Wait, she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me _what_ Heather? I would appreciate if you stop beating around the damn bush and just spill!" Heather had enough of the small talk they were having, and all of a sudden, Heather McNamara burst into tears. "Whoa! Uh, okay, I didn't really mean to be so bitchy like Heather but my head hurts and I really want to go back to sle-"

"H-Heather committed suicide." Heather sobbed, tears falling harder then the time she broke her leg after practice and had to wait for 30 minutes before Heather Duke found her in pain on the football field. "S-She's found dead this morning..."

"... Holy shit." While Heather Duke loathed Heather Chandler, she never wanted her dead. Okay, she did but only in her dreams. She was stunned by the sudden news, but was even more taken aback by Heather McNamara's genuine grief at the mythic bitch's suicide. _'I never knew Heather cared about Heather... then again, Heather always treated Heather better than me.'_

"A-And you were interviewed by the media, saying how much you cared about her and I was s-so shocked b-because you weren't supposed to be there and then you were there!" Heather Duke gulped, she clearly recalled being physically incapable of taking a single step. Hell, she had difficulties sitting upright on her own bed. She would have to ask Martha what time did she come over, as an aspiring journalist, she had to uncover the truth of her supposed appearance.

"Hey uh... this is a bad time but do you know what time did I have that interview?"

"A-Around 2 pm... I-I saw Martha leaving the school at 1.30 pm, w-which I found it weird at first because y-you were there comforting me..." Heather McNamara sniffed, doing her best to dry her tears but failing miserably. "A-Anyways, Ram and Kurt offered to drive us to Heather's grave b-but if you're still sick I c-can go alone..."

"They offered _what_?!" Heather Duke wasn't sure if she should be outraged at the jocks' suggestion, or pissed at Heather McNamara's naivety. It was obvious that the jocks simply wanted to fuck them at the cemetry (which for some reason was a popular place to have sex), but Heather Duke couldn't bring herself to break that news to the distraught cheerleader. "Urgh, fine. I... I'll go, and y'know... pay my respects to Heather or some shit."

"R-Really?! Thank god, I know you don't really like Ram, but I'm just so relieved that you're with me!" Never mind, Heather McNamara probably knew what she was getting into, but was too nice to say no. "T-They're outside right now, d-do you want me to help you change?"

"God no, I'm feeling better now. Just stay here though, those two assholes aren't getting what they want that easily." Heather Duke grumbled, pulling herself out of bed and making her way to her bathroom to take a shower. "Make them wait for 30 minutes. Oh, and do you have Veronica's number?"

"Veronica? Yeah, I know. Why do you ask?"

"Uh... Make sure you keep a look out for the telephone in the cemetry and when those two jocks get handsy, sacrifice her to those pigs."

"B-But, that's-"

"Trust me, she's more equipped to handle those two than us." Heather Duke sighed, while she didn't really want to anger Veronica (and JD since Martha wouldn't find out anyway), their safety was more important. _'How the hell did Heather manage to satisfy those two anyways...?'_

XXXXXX

"Couldn't we let Veronica in and drive off without Ram and Kurt?" Heather McNamara asked, watching an annoyed Veronica dodging the jocks' clumsy attempts to pin her to a hard surface. "I mean, it would be a win-win situation right?"

"As much as I would love to, those jocks have higher influence than Veronica now that Heather's gone. Besides, Veronica has that trenchcoat kid hanging round her right?" Heather Duke pointed out, smiling in admiration at Veronica's smooth dodging. "By the way, what did you say about Martha and my handouts?"

"O-Oh! She offered to give them to you, which was weird since you don't like her and all."

"Huh, that so?" Heather Duke glanced at the other Heather, before going back to staring at the numerous tombstones surrounding them. If what Heather McNamara said was true, that would mean that Martha was lying when she said that she was _tasked_ to give Heather her handouts. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but what she did to Martha earlier... she doubted that she strangled Martha to death since one, her body wasn't anywhere in her bedroom and two, she was too weak to do so. Still... "Hey Heather, this might sound weird, but did you see Martha in my bedroom when you entered?"

"What? No, but she did leave a note on top of your study table." Heather McNamara arched an eyebrow, she wasn't particularly sure where was her friend going with her suspiciously worded questions, but she had a feeling that it was probably linked to something she shouldn't be poking her nose into. "I didn't read it by the way."

"Good, god knows what kind of blackmail she could have written in there." Heather Duke replied, omitting the part where Heather McNamara's the one who could use the contents in Martha's note as a source of blackmail towards Heather Duke. Not that the cheerleader would resort to such petty means.

"Martha Dump-" Heather glared at her, warning to choose her words carefully. " _Dunnstock_ , wouldn't blackmail you. She's too nice, right Dukey?"

"Don't _ever_ address me with that nickname. _Ever_." Heather seethed, the mere mention of the nickname Martha used back when they were kids was enough to send her in a boiling rage, and Heather wasn't interested in making the car a crime scene. Heather McNamara nodded timidly, all she did was to try and elevate their friendship status, but apparently it made Heather Duke angrier than she usually was.

"S-Sorry Heather." Minutes passed and the jocks wre now drunk out of their wits, if any. Veronica heaved a sigh of relief and stromed towards the car, tapping on the windows to get the Heathers' attention. Heather McNamara rolled down her side of the window, since Veronica couldn't do anything to them apart from pulling her out of the car via that said window. "Oh Veronica! How was it?"

"You two left me to fend for myself! You two are cold-hearted bitches! Do you know what the fuck were they trying to do?!" Needless to say, Veronica was pissed and nowhere near thankful of being used as a sacrifice.

"They were only trying to love you." Heather Duke sarcastically replied, fully aware that the jocks wanted to rape Veronica after failing to have their way with the Heathers. "Anyways, how do you like my speech today? Was it inspirational? Heartwarming?"

"W-Well I uh..." Veronica started to sweat for some reason, and Heather instantly connected the dots. For better or worse, Heather McNamara failed to see where was the conversation going. "It was like you, always sucking up to Heather Chandler, even in death."

 _'You bitch, you'll get it from me tomorrow.'_ Heather Duke thought to herself, gritting her teeth at the assumption that she liked to suck up to the dead queen bee. "Oh really? Well, aren't you the hypocrite. You dressed yourself up as me, and broadcasted my 'love' towards Heather. Who's the hypocrite here?"

"Hey! I made you famous- oh shit." Veronica realised her mistake a second too late, that Heather was trying to bait her into confessing today's events. "Was I that obvious?"

"Wait a minute... that's why I saw Heather in school when she's supposed to sick at home!" Heather McNamara cried out, finally understanding where Heather Duke was going. "Oh but you really looked like Heather, even on TV."

"Yeah, and nearly started a twin conspiracy. Whatever, making me well-known throughout the country's a good thing, so I'll pretend that we'll never have this conversation." Heather Duke scoffed, starting up the engine. "Have fun getting home."

"Wait-" Heather ignored Veronica, and drove off without a care. Well, she did care if she would hit Veronica, but other than that, she just wanted to get the fuck out of the cemetry ASAP. All was good for ten minutes, then Heather McNamara just had to speak up.

"Heather, what happened between you and Martha?" Heather Duke nearly stepped on the brake pedal, of _all_ the questions the cheerleader could ask, she just had to ask that. "I-I mean, you were glaring at Martha yesterday at the party, so I was-"

"Don't ever bring that up with me. Just go about your perfect little life acting like a bimbo cheerleader that everyone expects you to be." Heather snapped, why did she have to hear that name so much within one day? First Martha entered the washroom only to comment how pretty she was, then she _had_ to swoon in front of that damn Ram, then she just had to show up in her bedroom and now, Heather McNamara was trying to pry into their past relationship. It was all Martha, Martha, Martha lately, and Heather Duke wanted to kill her for causing her life such misery. _'I hate you. I hate you, hate you, hate you so fucking much! Fucking Martha Dunnstock, why the fuck do I have to love you so damn much?!'_

"... My life isn't perfect. I'm failing Maths and now Heather's dead." Heather McNamara whispered softly, so softly that Heather Duke nearly misses it. Heather wondered just what did the girl sitting beside her thought of Heather Chandler. She was a bitch, almost everyone hated her and those who didn't hate her, simply just wanted to fuck her. Even Heather Duke herself hated her, she wasn't even sure what did she see in her back then. "... Aren't you upset that Heather's dead?"

"Why should I? She never treated me like a human being, unlike you. Hell, she fucked me up so badly that I'm not even sure what the fuck's going on anymore." Heather replied, wondering what would happen if she attempted to crash the car right there and then. Maybe they'll survive, or one of them would die or worse, both of them would die. Heather shuddered at the last thought, no way would she want to die only to be Heather Chandler's lapdog again. Or for the cheerleader to die when she had a bright future ahead of her. "Anyways, I don't care about her and I'll be cleaning out her locker tomorrow. You in?"

"... I don't know... Is it normal to question my life choices and imagine what would happen if I wasn't friends with Heather?"

"Maybe? I don't know, you'll be a lot happier if you didn't meet either of us, and I'll be dead by now if I didn't choose to stick with Heather back then."

"Why?" Heather Duke had a brief moment of panic, she had just implied that her life was meaningless without Martha back then. Thankfully, Heather McNamara still hadn't figured it out.

"Forget about me, how about you choose something on the radio?" Heather wanted to ask again, but she knew that getting Heather Duke to tell a secret was impossible despite seeming like a tattletale. With a sigh, she decided to fiddle with the radio while allowing Heather to think about how her love for Martha had ruined her life somehow. _'Fuck you Martha. Fuck you and fuck your stupid kiss with Ram. If our fucking kiss behind the damn slides didn't mean anything to you, the fucking kiss between you and Ram sure as hell didn't mean anything to him.'_

XXXXXX

"Why did you lie?! Veronica would never have a threesome with Ram and Kurt!" Heather Duke was shocked for two reasons, first reason was _who_ was the one yelling at her and second reason was how much balls she had to yell at Heather. Heather had never expected Martha Dunnstock of all people to confront her for ruining Veronica's reputation, given that Martha always liked to stay in the shadows. "Please tell me Heather!"

"Why do _you_ care?! Oh wait, are you jealous that Veronica fucked Ram yesterday? Whoops, seems like your best friend's a backstabber like us!" Heather cackled, pushing Martha away from her. To be honest, the only reason she slandered Veronica's name was to protect her and Heather McNamara from the two jocks. The cheerleader was hanging behind the two girls, watching the exchange silently while ensuring that no one was watching them being seen with the most unpopular student in Westerburg. "Get over it, Ram has fucked many girls, all hotter than you by the way."

"V-Veronica's not a backstabber! And she would never give her virginity to someone she doesn't love! She's not that kind of person!"

"Well... it seems like she's not who you think she is. Which honestly, I don't fucking care! Just admit that you're jealous that Veronica got laid while you'll remain a sad virgin!"

"I-I'm not jealous! Sure, I know Ram likes to sleep around a lot, but you can't just drag Veronica into it! Isn't she your friend?!" Heather scoffed, she was in awe that Martha held so much faith in Veronica. As much as she wanted to lash out at Martha for everything she had done, she was keenly aware that the cheerleader was hanging around the area. Which was why she had to be cautious with her words.

"She's probably Heather's friend, but she isn't mine. Anyways, move aside. For once, I actually want to get to class." Heather tried moving past Martha, but was blocked by the latter thanks to her bulky frame. "The hell do you want from me?!"

"Answers! Why did you lie?! Why Veronica of all people?! And..." Martha paused, wondering if she should say what she wanted to say to the Heathers. Now that Heather Duke was the new queen bee, anything she said could and would be used against her. "And... why now?"

"Vague much?! What the fuck do you mean 'why now'?! If you mean why did I choose to ruin Veronica's reputation now, it's because those two assholes were up to no good yesterday!"

"You know that's not what I meant." Martha had a determined expression in her eyes, something which Heather knew that it only happened whenever Martha was serious in getting the answers she wanted. She would make a good journalist, but right now, she would be the reason for her social demise if Heather chose to let Martha continue. Heather was about to push her crush aside, but was stopped by Heather McNamara.

"Did you eat a brain tumour for breakfast?! I don't want to be seen with this... this... you get the idea!" Heather Duke wanted to use all the derogatory terms Heather Chandler had used to address Martha, but couldn't for some reason. _'Is there a way to convert unrequited love into flowers?! That would be a great way to get over my stupid crush on Martha Dunnstock."_

"Heather, come on. Let her talk, it's not like she can do _anything_ to you." Heather McNamara smiled, betraying her amusement at seeing Heather Duke at a loss of words with Martha. "Martha, go on. Heather's not gonna run away."

"I-I uh..." Martha shifted uncomfortably, which Heather McNamara took it as a sign that it was private. Given that Heather Duke was evasive in answering her questions about them...

"Oh, I forgot! Coach asked to see me now! Heather, do Veronica a favour and not be so mean to Martha?" Heather McNamara asked, the smile still plastered on her face. Heather Duke wanted to ask why did she care, but decided to let it go. After all, the faster she could get rid of Martha, the faster her life would be okay. Or at least, as okay as it could be given that Heather was still heartbroken.

"Whatever, not like Veronica's going to pop out anyways." Heather sighed, waiting for the cheerleader to leave them alone. Once she did, she asked the first question she had on her mind ever since getting cornered by Martha. "You'll tell me what the fuck do you really mean and I'll be on my way."

"What you said to me on the day I visited you, did you really mean it?" Heather sighed, she _still_ had no clue what was being said after she had her medicine, right now she could only guess and respond accordingly.

"Duh, I fucking hate you. I hate you, I hate Ram, I hate Heather Chandler, yeah I fucking meant it." Heather eyed Martha, she looked taken aback. It was as though that wasn't what Martha had in mind when she asked for answers. _'Wait, why the fuck does she look like we're on different frequencies? Isn't that what I said to her then? Hold on, do strangulation marks go away that quickly?'_

"You... don't remember anything?"

"I remembered yelling at you, and strangling you. Good thing you didn't die though, I don't want to go to jail." Martha was now looking at Heather with widen eyes, Heather wasn't sure if that expression meant that she was horrified or disappointed but either way, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her own issues. _'... She looks so helpless when she's like that, almost makes me want to pin her to one of the lockers and fuck her. Almost.'_

"I... I see. Sorry to have bothered you." Martha immediately ran off, leaving Heather more confused than ever. First, she wanted to talk, and now she didn't. Heather barely took a few steps forward when she nearly collided with Heather McNamara.

"That was interesting." Heather McNamara commented, a breezy smile on her face. Heather Duke groaned, _of course_ she was hiding out of plain sight just to figure out what was their deal. "Were you pretending to have forgotten, or did you actually forgot what did you say yesterday?"

"The latter, for some reason I can never remember what happens after I take medicine." Heather replied, stalking away from the cheerleader. She ignored the looks the latter was giving, she wasn't in the mood to talk about their relationship. Unfortunately for her, her mind decided to choose that moment to replay one of her memories when she was still friends with Martha. _'Oh shit no. Stop thinking about it!'_

 _"Dukey, are you okay? Ram told me that you were sick so I decided to visit!" Martha beamed at the sick girl, who was glaring at her sullenly. "Did you take your meds?"_

 _"No, why the fuck should I? Why are you even here anyways? Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, playing kickball with Ram and kiss or some shit?" Heather seethed, she was still hurt after Martha told her about the kiss on the field. Martha flinched, she was oblivious to why Heather was being so mean then. "Get lost, I don't want to see you."_

 _"D-Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"Yeah, you fucking kissed Ram Sweeney on the kickball field. How the fuck do you think I feel?" Heather asked, grateful that Martha wouldn't call her out on her language. For a six year old, she could get in lots of trouble just for saying 'shit'. Martha took a moment to consider Heather's words, before coming to a conclusion._

 _"Oh my god, you like Ram too?! I-I'm so so so sorry! I-I... I really like him, but i-if you like him too... then y-you can have him." Heather was outraged at Martha's conclusion, how did getting mad at Ram kissing her crush escalate to having a crush on the boy she was jealous of?_

 _"Are you crazy?! If you love him so much, why the fuck are you giving up on him?!"_

 _"I-I do love him. B-But... if it'll make my best friend happy, then I'll be happy to forget about him." Martha whispered, bringing Heather's hands into hers. Heather gulped, on one hand, she was still mad that Martha assumed that she was in love with Ram. On the other hand, it made her happy to know that she still had a place in Martha's heart. She swatted Martha's hands away after remembering that Martha addressed her as her 'best friend', nothing more than how she sees Ram. "D-Dukey...?"_

 _"It's Heather. Don't call me that ever again." Heather didn't know why, but she decided to take it all out on Martha, who left the room crying. In an attempt to forget what she had done, she took her medication and nearly died of an overdose because kids don't know that too much medicine doesn't help you get better faster._

"Fuck, I should have eaten the medicine _before_ she came to visit me 11 years ago..." Heather mumbled, trying her best to purge whatever memories of their past out of her head on her way to class (which she was horribly late for). _'Why is it that I can never forget about you no matter how I try?'_

XXXXXX

"First Heather, now those two assholes. Great." Heather sighed, she doubted that the suicides were actual suicides. She suspected JD, given that those three treated his girlfriend badly. That, and Veronica was acting guilty throughout the whole funeral service. Martha and Heather McNamara cried the hardest, she wasn't sure why the latter cried for any of the two jocks given that they had tried to rape them two days ago, but it wasn't the time to ask. _'I know Kurt's bi, but Ram... Ram's straight as a ruler. Hell, Kurt had even confessed to Ram once and nearly ruined their friendship until I stepped in on a whim and played it off as a dare. Why would Ram die for Kurt? This makes no sense.'_

"T-They could have told us... it's not like we would do anything mean to them..." Heather rolled her eyes, now that she had taken over as the new queen bee, she was socially expected to make their lives a living hell. Well, that was only if the whole school knew that Kurt was bisexual while he was still alive. Since he's dead, there was no point saying anything. As of now, their fathers came out to the attendees, which probably meant that it was okay to be gay.

"Yeah, sure whatever. The only good thing out of their deaths is that Martha's crying like a little bitch." Heather remarked unkindly, pleased that for once, she didn't have to see Martha acting like a lovestruck fool over a guy that never once gave her the day. _'If we were still friends, I would have comforted her right now and hope that she would look my way. Urgh, I can't believe I'm still hoping that Martha likes girls when all she talks about is Ram, Ram, Ram. Oh, and Veronica too.'_

"Heather! How could you?! You clearly feel something for Martha, why are you being so mean?!" Heather McNamara gasped, cowering under Heather Duke's glare a second later. "S-Sorry Heather, you guys aren't friends anymore."

"Not that, don't phrase it in a way that makes it sound like I'm gay for that loser." Heather McNamara raised both her eyebrows, that wasn't the reply she was expecting. She thought that it clearly meant it in a platonic way, but seeing how defensive Heather Duke had responded...

 _'Don't tell me... Heather's... T-That would make a lot of sense though...'_ Heather McNamara decided to keep her hypothesis to herself, not wanting to irritate her friend any further. Apart from that, she wasn't feeling great lately. Heather died recently, and now the two jocks, plus she was still failing Maths and without her ride to school (because contary to what everyone thinks, her family doesn't have a car), she was forced to take the bus and was forced to be subjected to the passengers' harsh scrutiny. After all, why was a rich girl like her taking a poor person's mode of transport? Besides that, thanks to her reputation, she couldn't say what she wanted or wear whatever she wanted. If anyone saw her wearing clothes like what Martha or the old Veronica would wear... "Hey Heather?"

"What do you want now?" Heather Duke asked in mild annoyance, her tone softening upon noticing Heather McNamara's distraught expression. "S-Sorry, that was really bitchy of me. What's wrong?"

"H-How... How do you keep your life together?"

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"N-Never mind, it's just a stupid question..." Heather Duke thought about the question asked, how _did_ she keep her life together anyways? All she remembered was that she tried to forget her feelings by being someone's servant and by being power hungry. Not that she could tell the cheerleader _that_ anyways. With a sigh, she decided to simply pat the latter's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

 _'Martha liked shoulder pats whenever she's down... hopefully Heather does too.'_ Heather wondered if maybe, just maybe, she was a little bit more honest with her feelings back then, would she be in the same situation she was right now? _'I hate being so bitter with everything, yet that's the only thing that I'm capable of now. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, if only I'm not a petty person who's ruled by her own stupid emotions...'_

XXXXXX

"I'm kinda looking forward to this." The cheerleader smiled slightly to herself, clutching on... whatever Ms Fleming had given out to the student body earlier. Heather scoffed, it was plain as day that the teacher was simply trying to exploit the suicides as a teaching moment to make her famous. Veronica and JD were at a dark corner of the gymnasium, with Veronica acting even more jittery than she was during the funeral. Martha was nowhere to be seen, which surprised Heather as she had expected Martha to participate in the event as a way to 'remember' her deceased crush.

"Did you eat a brain tumour for breakfast?" Heather asked Heather McNamara, who looked away. This made Heather Duke worry a little, not to mention that her friend had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red from crying. _'I should probably start listening to Heather more, she looks like a hot mess.'_

"Hello Westerburg! As you all know, the decision to commit suicide is an important one..." Ms Fleming started to drone on about how her methods could help to curb suicide rates. _Bullshit_ , and Heather Duke knew that. She was getting increasingly worried as she watched Heather McNamara eat up the adult's words, and doubt started to gnaw at her with every passing second.

 _'Shouldn't you stop your friend before she admits it?'_ Heather gulped, her mind had now split into two factions. Call her crazy, but she was having an internal war in her mind and she would look like a right fool if anyone knew about the new queen bee's dilemma. _'No, Heather has nothing to admit. She's just being as impressionable as always.'_

"Then why do you worry?" Heather was startled, the last time she had heard that voice was on the night of Ram's homecoming party. The last day she had heard the voice's owner _alive_. Heather decided to turn to the source of the voice, just to play along with her auditory hallucinations. What she saw nearly scared her to death, a pale, translucent girl with blue liquid leaking from her mouth was staring back at her with a cold intensity only the late queen bee could manage. 'Well, well, well, you look better than that hideous clown I saw a few weeks ago."

"... If I close my eyes, and reopen them again, could you please make this hallucination of Heather Chandler disappear?" Heather Duke asked herself, earning herself a choked cackle from the ghostly figure hovering in front of her. "Well fuck me."

"That's what you want Martha Dumptruck to do to you, isn't it?" Heather Chandler asked, shocking Heather Duke into silence. "Ha! I _knew_ it! Your pathetic little crush on the fatty didn't work out, which was why you came running to _me_ on the first day of elementary school!"

"... Yeah so what? You gonna haunt me all day telling me how dykes are disgusting? Because if that's what you're going for, then there's no need. I'm already aware that I'm a deviant in society." Heather Duke muttered, not bothering to care if she got strange looks from her classmates. Heather Chandler smirked, hovering around her as she waited for a response.

"No, you'll crack under pressure soon enough. I'm just wondering, don't you want to know why Martha Dumptruck isn't here dancing along with that fuck up of a teacher?" That had gotten Heather Duke's attention, which was exactly what the ghost had wanted. "As expected. Well, I may or may not have advised Veronica Sawyer to make a laughingstock out of your fat crush... and she may or may not be attempting to break into JD's locker, hoping to find some Ich Luge bullets."

"Ich Luge? Isn't that German for 'I'm lying'?" The ghost nodded slowly, the smirk on her face now replaced with a serious frown. "What kind of bullets are they and why does JD have them?!"

"Maybe he told Veronica that shooting those bullets would send the two jocks into a dreamless sleep, long enough for her to set them up as gay lovers. I wouldn't know, I'm just a hallucination that you conjured up after all." Heather reeled away from the ghost, passing through her toned body. If the girl hovering near her was _really_ a hallucination, she wouldn't be able to come up with the term 'ich luge' or suggest that Martha was trying to break into JD's locker because Heather _knows_ that Martha would _never_ do anything illegal. "Troubled much?"

"Martha... She's in danger..." Heather muttered, almost like she was chanting a prayer. It wasn't like she could leave the gymnasium now, Ms Fleming was now asking the students to share their 'pain' as she had worded it. _'Oh god, if anything... anything happens to Martha...'_

"I've thought about killing myself!" Heather McNamara's declaration cut through Heather Duke's thoughts, and all of a sudden, everything clicked. Why she was so upset over the three deaths, why she looked like shit as of late, and why she didn't reply back to Heather's retort today. The ghost glanced at Heather, a wry smile tugging at her lips.

"Y'know, I was yelling at Veronica to get her to tell you to not touch my stuff. And when I saw you holding up my red scrunchie like it was some crown, I knew that you were already off the deep end. Do you really like Martha Dumptruck that much? Is she worth it to give you so much grief?"

"Shut up. I've always envied your position as queen bee, and you fucking know that." All Heather could focus was how much pain the hceerleader had bottled inside her, and how everytime she chose to ignore it just to wallow in her own self-pity. "What would you do if you're alive?"

"I would play it off, tell her to catch a narly wave over to Remington with her life boat. But you already knew that, you always like to play off your pain by treating people like shit. Don't think that I don't know your little exchange with Martha Dumptruck on the day Ram and Kurt died." Heather Chandler choked on the blue liquid, coughing violently. "God, I was honestly expecting you to kill me. Not JD and his stupid hangover cure."

"... You're a fool to even trust JD anyways." Heather shrugged, going up to Heather McNamara and making her run away in tears. Her eyes roamed around for Heather Chandler, eventually finding her hovering beside Veronica. _'Huh. Veronica's always haunted by Heather. That sucks.'_

"I'm the one who killed Heather, Kurt and Ram!" Veronica admitted, with a nervous JD behind her shoving his hand into his coat pockets. Now Heather Duke could do what any normal person would do, and act all horrified at that sudden declaration. But given that the deceased are now some form of martyrs or whatever bullshit and Heather still had Martha to find, she wasn't in the mood to act 'normal'.

"Hahaha! Oh, the things one would say to be popular!' This caused everyone to laugh, everyone but Veronica and JD, who went after Heather McNamara. Heather Duke wondered just how did the school view her, they didn't seem disgusted that she likened Veronica's words as an attempt to be popular. Or maybe they were all superficial, just like her. With a final laugh, Heather left the gymnasium in order to find Martha. True to Heather Chandler's words, Martha was indeed lurking around JD's locker with hairclips in her hand. "Martha Dumptruck, you missed the party!"

"What do you want Heather?" Martha asked tiredly, slamming her fist on the locker door. Heather winced, between a battle between metal and human flesh, the latter's obviously going to lose. "I'm... busy helping JD open his locker."

"Uh huh, you sure have gotten better at lying. I know you're here to see if JD had anything to do with Ram's and Kurt's suicide." Heather rolled her eyes, even if Heather Chandler hadn't informed her of Martha's motive, the mere presence of Martha hanging around JD's locker was enough to deduce what she was doing. Martha looked away from Heather, as though she was caught stealing.

"How did you know?"

"Please, I'm always looking at you. I've never stopped." Heather admitted, realising what she had said. "Fuck, I mean-"

"Why are you like this? Why are you... why are you being so mean?" Martha asked, her eyes never meeting Heather's. Heather was mildly taken aback by Martha's question, it was the second time that week that Martha had the guts to initiate a conversation with her. As for the question... Heather also wondered why was she being such an ass, then she looked at Martha and everything became clear. Why was she being such a bitch, why was she making everyone's life miserable. With one swoop, she pinned Martha to the locker.

"Why, you ask? It's all because of _you_. Everything I do is all because of you. What does Ram have that I don't, a dick?! Well if that's what you want, then I'm sorry that I don't have a nine inch dick for you to stuff your mouth with!" Heather snarled, everything just... snapped. She had no plans to pin Martha to a locker (as hot as that was) and spill out her 12 years of pain, yet there she was, spilling whatever she had locked away in her memory, hoping to never remember again.

"Heather..." Martha whimpered, fidgeting uncomfortably as Heather narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know something, I've been telling you how smart you are ever since we met but you! You never once looked at me the same way you did with Ram! Even though we said the same thing, you only swooned at his words! Tell me Martha Dunnstock, tell me why do you choose to love a fucking dick when you had me then?! I could be good to you if you gave me the chance, why is it that I can never compete with that ass?! Tell me _why_ Martha!"

"I... I'm scared." Hearing those words, Heather moved aside, hurt evident on her face. What was she expecting? She knew that Martha was undeniably straight, and even if she wasn't, no way would she fall in love with a bitch like her. She scowled once more, shoving past Martha's shoulders, never looking back.

 _'I love you Martha. If only I didn't fall in love with your smile, you could have your happy end with fucking Ram Sweeney...'_

XXXXXX

"Wow. Just... wow." Heather muttered under her breath as she made her way to a nearby bridge. She always like to go to that particular bridge to cool off, and after JD had asked (threatened) Heather to help him collect signatures for tonight's pep rally literally after her confrontation with Martha, she _really_ needed to cool off. _'Yeah, so what if we were friends back in kindergarten?! That's all I could ever be to Martha, while I'm just bitching about how sad my life is! Speaking of sad life, I should really check up on Heather tomorrow. Veronica went after her, she should still be alive...'_

"We'll fly through the dawn, to a new kindergarten..." Heather heard a faint voice coming from the middle of the bridge, attracting her attention. For Heather to hear from such a distance, the person was probably shouting. The words drew Heather closer, until she stopped to a shuddering halt upon seeing who was on the bridge's railings. "Where naptime is centuries long..."

"Martha?" Heather's question had came out as a whisper, inching forward so that she could get a clearer view of the girl's face. After all, it could be a girl who _looked_ like Martha. Not that she wouldn't leave the girl alone to jump if she wasn't Martha, Heather still had _some_ morals. When it became clear that it was indeed Martha Dunnstock who was about to jump, Heather ran towards the middle of the bridge in hopes of stopping Martha. "MARTHA, _NO_!"

"Oooooh..." Martha hummed a sad tune as she leapt off the bridge, offering Heather a bittersweet smile as she descended into the waters below. Heather couldn't believe what she saw, the girl she loved (or she used to love, doesn't matter either way) jumped to her death right before her very eyes. All she could do was to run towards the nearest telephone and dial for the ambulance. Once that was done, she ran back to school not because she didn't want to be caught seen at a suicide scene, but because she just wanted to get the hell away from her problems.

 _'Oh god. Martha fucking Dunnstock just jumped off the bridge. She fucking smiled before she jumped._ ' As of now, Heather Duke, the beta bitch of Westerburg High, was fucking bawling her eyes out in a washroom. White pills were littered over the linoleum floor, and Heather realised that she was in the very washroom that Heather McNamara had been, most probably trying to commit suicide by overdosing on pills. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! What the fucking hell is _wrong_ with me?! First I drove Heather to suicide, next I fucking lashed at Martha for no good reason, and now I've somehwat agreed to help JD with whatever sick plot he has hidden in his coat sleeves! Why the fuck am I such a fuck up?!"

"Maybe because you never had the courage to speak your fucking mind?" Heather groaned, hastily wiping away her tears before facing her transclucent friend. "Pathetic much? You could be doing something meaningful with your life instead of... I don't know, whining away like the lackey you always are."

"If you want to make someone's life miserable, go harass Veronica. I think she's more willing to deal with your bullshit than me."

"Look, I'm _trying_ to be a friend here. Okay, fine, sorry for making you feel more like shit even though you're already shit. Good enough?" The ghost sighed, hovering around a radio that was out of place in the washroom. "Wanna know what's on the news?"

"No, and I don't care." Heather sniffled, attempting to kick the radio aside but instead slapping herself. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"Hm, being a ghost does have its perks. Anyways, you'll switch it on and listen carefully to it." Heather Chandler ordered, with the latter complying reluctantly. The radio crackled to life, broadcasting news that Heather Duke thought she would never be ever so happy to hear.

"Just around an hour ago, a girl had jumped off the Old Mill Bridge carrying a suicide note. In the suicide note, it contains an apology to one 'Dukey' for making their life as I quote, 'a living hell'. The girl has been indentified by her parents as Martha Dunnstock, who survived with a broken leg, arm and a mildly injured neck. She's now in Sherwood Hospital, and is on her way to making a speed-" Heather switched off the radio, relieved to know that Martha had survived her suicide attempt. Heather Chandler choked on her laugh, lowering herself down to Heather Duke.

"Well Dukey, relieved much? Your little crush's aware that you're a sad little poser _and_ alive for you to gloat your victory to her."

"For someone claiming to be a friend, you're doing a fucking hilarious job at it."

"I said, I'm _trying_. God, you're still a pillowcase Heather. Though, I wonder how does Veronica do it."

"Do what?"

"This... being friends business. I mean, we're both hot shits but we suck at getting people to _actually_ trust us. Fuck, I think Heather's the only one who considers us as a friend." Heather scoffed, for someone who's supposedly smart, she failed to notice one detail. "Wow, rude much?"

"I'm sorry, but I doubt Heather sees me as her friend. I mean, I pushed her to suicide. I think. Oh what the hell, if I died right here and now, she won't cry for me at my funeral. Hell, she probably won't even turn up!"

"Man, you're just an insecure bitch who's willing to be used just to feel love. How the fuck did I not see this while I was alive?" Heather rolled her eyes, marching towards the washroom door. "... Where are you going?"

"Collecting signatures for JD's stupid suicide awareness bullshit. And maybe put on another queen bee act." Heather replied, throwing up her hands in frustration a second later. "You know what?! I _don't_ know Heather! I don't know what I should do after see everything crashing down on me! I'm not like you okay?! I'm not a girl who can take everything life throws at her in her stride! I'm not like Veronica who has that determination to not be a bottom bitch like what I did for what, 11 years?! I'm not like Heather who believes in people even though we're either there to fuck her up physically or metaphorically! And I'm certainly not like JD who's manipulative enough to get people to do his fucking bidding! I'm just a sad little poser who, like what you said, is willing to get used and broken just for the sake of attention!"

"... First of all, I said love. You obviously just want to be loved by someone. And secondly, you're not as bad as you think you are. True, I do belittle you, but that doesn't mean you should believe me." The ghost coughed, having drain cleaner as a part of her ghostly form was a true annoyance. "Besides, you can still change. I mean, maybe inform Veronica of Martha's condition. Go see her after the pep rally. Hell, maybe even fucking kiss her afterwards. My point is, you have your own will, don't let others mould it to some fucking shit. Not me, not the school, not trench coat kid. Just listen to yourself and do what you wanna do."

"... You _are_ a part of my hallucinations." Heather Duke smiled in disbelief, her hand hovering over the washroom's doorknob. Never in her lifetime did she expect to hear something positive from Heather Chandler, real or not. Her words really stuck home, and for once Heather Duke decided to do something because she _wanted_ to. "What about you? Are you finally going to disappear to the afterlife or my mind?"

"Hmm... I think I would give Veronica a warning. At this rate, she's gonna end up like me."

"Dead?" Heather laughed, and for once, Heather Chandler went along with it. Sure, it was a choked chuckle, but it was way better than their usual belittlement sessions.

"Honestly, no. I meant she'll be as bitchy as me. Run along now, maybe I'll grace you with my presence sometime soon."

"... You know, if... just if... if you're really Heather, hearing you talk like this... well... I guess what I'm trying to say is that, you sound so much more real than how you were when you're alive. You're much more... human, not solid Teflon like what we all thought."

"I'm just better at acting perfect. Veronica may not know about it, but she captured my inner demons perfectly." The bell rung, signalling the end of the fifth period. "You should go now, and remember-"

"Do something that I genuinely want to do. Yeah, I get that." Heather Duke smiled, exiting the washroom with a renewed smile on her face. The ghost sighed, passing through the metal door with ease.

 _'It's a damn shame that Veronica has earnt my red scrunchie, let's hope I can steer her in the right direction...'_

XXXXXX

"Heather, pray tell _why_ are you following me?" Heather asked Heather McNamara, who had gotten into Heather Duke's jeep and refused to budge from the passenger's seat. Heather McNamara simply glared at her, which offered Heather Duke no answer to her perfectly valid question. "Okay, fine. Stay silent. Pray hard your knight in shining armour's still at the hospital by the time we arrive."

"Are you _seriously_ visiting Martha? After everything that had happened, the name calling that you ordered me to never say, _you_ want to visit _Martha Dunnstock_?!" The cheerleader questioned, her tone bordering between genuine disbelief and suspicion. It was barely two hours ago that Heather pretty much treated Martha like shit, so Heather McNamara had every reason to be suspicious of Heather Duke's intentions. "God Heather, if you're going there to mock about her 'attempt to become popular', I'll knock you out and take control of the damn wheel-"

"Wow, look who just grew some balls. Relax, I'm not going there to harass Martha." Heather paused for a moment before continuing with what she wanted to say. "Well, okay, it's probably still considered harassment but other than that, I'm not going to fuck up an injured girl's life."

"Urgh, why do I consider you my friend? Fine, but I'm there to watch you on Veronica's behalf if she isn't in Martha's wa- hey!" The car screeched tp a halt, nearly sending Heather McNamara flying. "What the fuck just happened?!"

"You're a pillowcase. If you weren't spending the past five minutes telling me of your new crush on Veronica, you would have realised that I was speeding well over the speed limit." Heather Duke replied, hopping out of the car and making her way towards the hospital. Heather McNamara sighed, while there was something about her friend that seemed... human, she still wasn't showing any visible signs of regret. Not like she regretted anything in her life. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Before Heather knew it, they were in a lift, riding up to Martha's ward in silence. In fact, it was so silent, that Heather could hear the faint whirring of the lift going up.

"How long have you been suicidal?" Heather Duke broke the awkward silence, addressing the elephant in the room. Or in this case, the lift. "Look, just because I've been a shitty friend doesn't mean I don't remember what you were trying to tell me. And since we're on that topic, I'm sorry for not listening."

"... Honestly, it wasn't so bad at first. I mean sure, with Heather gone, I didn't have a ride to school. Apparently people judge you a lot for being 'different' or not what you're supposed to act like. That's when everything started going to shit. I mean, you're one of them too."

"Heather, as much as I would love to believe that myself, I'm unfortunately not one of them. Believe me, I would _love_ to be seen as normal by society's standards." Heather shrugged, she had nothing to lose at that point. It was just her, and the one person who did her best to remain neutral no matter what shit she could say.

"What do you mean? You're basically the personification of society, how could you not be normal?" Heather McNamara was shocked by Heather Duke's reply, the latter was just like everyone else, mean to those beneath her and apathetic to people in trouble. Heather sighed, a wry smile forming on her tired features.

"That's because I lie to everyone, including myself. I lie about who I am, what I'm thinking, what I want in life."

"Then... what _do_ you want in life?" Heather McNamara was genuinely curious of her friend's answer. Looking back, Heather Duke could be considered a mystery. Sure, she was shallow and it's obvious that she always bent over to Heather Chandler's will, but it was precisely because she was so impossibly superficial, that Heather Duke was in fact an enigma. She seemingly had the same interests as the other two Heathers, and whenever she had to participate in an event she didn't want to, she caved in within a matter of seconds. It was as though she didn't want anyone to know who Heather Duke _really_ is. _'And there's that thing with Martha, I'm not going to let it go so easily like what I've done for the past few days.'_

"I want-" Before Heather could give her answer, the fucking lift door just _had_ to open. Heather McNamara silently cursed the lift's timing, though she reasoned that she could pry it out of her friend much later when the pep rally's over. They made their way towards Martha's ward, where Martha was revealed to be sleeping. Heather Duke heaved a sigh of relief, marching in and grabbing Martha's hands as though she was about to propose.

 _'Oh hell no, you better not-'_ Before Heather McNamara could voice out her concerns, Heather Duke started to tear up and said what was on her mind, both of which scared Heather McNamara. _'Okay, either I'm dreaming and I'm actually dead... or the Heather Duke in front of me is actually Veronica in disguise again.'_

"Martha, you asked me just now why was I being such a bitch. Now I'm telling you that I'm like this because I simply can't get over the fact that my love would remain unrequited. The day when you told me that Ram kissed you? Yeah, I was being a jealous bitch inside that contemplated pushing Ram off the slide. Heads up though, I totally didn't kill Ram. And yeah, he's fucking straight but that's not the point. The point is that thanks to me being such an obsessive bitch, I ruined not only my life, but yours and Heather's. I'm so fucking glad I called the damn ambulance when you jumped, do you know that you're gonna make Veronica cry like a little bitch at your funeral?!" Heather McNamara had no words to describe what she had heard. All this time... why Heather Duke hated Martha yet could never make her life an actual living hell... "Y'know, I'll do anything, _anything_ just to hear you call me 'Dukey' again. Just one time..."

 _'I can't believe it. For so many years, Heather has loved Martha to the point of... bitchiness? I suck at English. No wonder she's so harsh towards Martha, all this time, she's been nursing a heartbreak...'_ Heather McNamara didn't do anything but to watch Heather Duke cry over the unsconscious girl she had saved. _'Wait, what happened to the petition JD wanted? And when did she leave the school?'_

"Do you now see Heather? Why am I so desperate to be normal?" Heather asked, releasing her grip on Martha's hands. She slowly stood up (because she was too tall to reach Martha's hands while standing up), bloodshot eyes meeting baby blue. Those bloodshot eyes immediately drifted to Martha's frame a second later, as though their owner was trying to burn the image of Martha into her mind. "Martha, I love you. I love you so much. But it's okay, I'll do my best to move on. So please, wake up from nap time and face reality."

"... Do you wanna pound some rum and coke outside?" Heather McNamara offered, trying her best to comfort her friend. While offering alcohol to the designated driver wasn't the best way to cheer people up, it was the thought that counted. Which was why it came as a surprise that Heather Duke actually nodded, on the condition that Heather McNamara didn't consume any. "Let's go back to school. You can drink on the way back."

"I never deserved her, not before and certainly not now." Heather muttered, heading towards the exit. Heather McNamara silently nodded, patting her friend's shoulder in the same comforting way the latter had did to her on the day of the jocks' funerals. _'I'm damaged, far too damaged, but Martha you're not beyond repair. So stick around Sherwood, for Veronica and for yourself.'_

XXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, Heather told you to do something good with your life?" Heather asked in disbelief, and with good reason too. Unless one was extremely gullible or into paranormal activity, there was no way anyone would believe that Heather Duke had seen a ghost in the form of Heather Chandler. Heather Duke chuckled, taking a swig of the rum Heather McNamara had offered. "Are you _sure_ you're not drunk?"

"Hey, I'm not believing it myself. Veronica has her own interactions with Heather though, maybe you could ask her and see whether she's tripping."

"Geez, fine. I'm just upset that Heather didn't once attempt to talk to me."

"Heather, if she visited you, it means that your life is fucked up in an evil way. Look, she visited me when I was being a mega bitch. And I don't know about Veronica, but her disturbing remarks about JD probably indicates that Veronica's fucked up too. So you should be glad that Heather isn't here to haunt the fucking shit outta you." Heather Duke replied, contemplating whether she should take another drink of her rum. She decided against it, the last thing she wanted was to develop a reliance on alcohol. "You think Veronica will rip off Heather's scrunchie from me?"

"I don't know, do you want her to?"

"Hell, maybe. The scrunchie's probably a symbol of power or some shit. Believe me, I'm sick of hyping up my bitchiness. I just want to be Heather Duke, a basic bitch who may or may not be kind every once in a while. Not Heather Duke, a poor substitute for a queen bee bitch who pushes away every single healthy thing life was so kind to offer." Heather McNamara patted Heather Duke's shoulder, relieved to know that Heather was actually trying to be more real. Maybe that was what they should have done after Heather Chandler's death. "By the way, sorry for calling you a bimbo cheerleader back when we got Veronica to take the fall for us at the cemetry. Being dyslexic isn't a walk in the park, and I was being insensitive.

"It's fine. I'm sorry that I've always thought that you're just a shallow and petty person. You were just trying to hide your insecurities, and you did a good job on it."

"I should consider a career in acting. Anyways, you sure that you don't want to go inside to watch the pep rally?" Heather Duke jerked a thumb towards the gymnasium where the school was having the pep rally. Heather McNamara shook her head, it was probably too late anyways. Before Heather Duke could say anything, a loud boom could be heard from the school hallways, startling the two Heathers. "What the fuck was that?!"

"I-It sounded like a bomb..."

"Should I be worried that you know how a bomb fucking sounds like?"

"Well, there's this demolition company run by a guy called Big Bud Dean. I heard that his son's studying here?" Heather Duke took a moment to digest Heather McNamara's words, a horrified expression surfacing on her face almost immediately afterwards. "Um... Heather?"

"JD. JD stands for 'Jason Dean'. That psycho boyfriend's the _son_ of a demolition expert?! Oh fuck me, we're dead. We're probably in a ticking time bomb right now while the rest of the school's cheering away at the damn pep rally." Heather Duke groaned, half wishing that she didn't return to school. The other half was waiting for the school to blow up, so that Heather Duke could finally atone for all her sins. Heather McNamara on the other hand, was panicking and wanted to run out of the building. "Heather, _don't_. If anything, JD's outside and would probably bomb you to death."

"Well, _you're_ standing here like a sitting duck! It's as though you wanna die- oh my god. You _want_ to die. After all that touching shit you said to Martha in the hospital, you wat to wait for a possible murderer to come in and kill you?! What happened to moving on?!"

"I am moving on. Moving on from this plane of existence." Heather Duke replied, a self-depreciating grin offered to her cheerleader friend who was now crying. "Okay uh, I know you're scared of dying but-" Her words were cut off by a hard slap to the face, causing blood to pool in her mouth. _'Fuck, Heather sure has a good slap there...'_

"What the fuck is wrong with you Heather?! Can't we just be 17 and make mistakes that we'll laugh about ten years down the road?" Before Heather Duke could reply that no, she couldn't be a normal 17 year old girl and laugh about her shortcomings because she was, and will always be, still hurting from heartbreak, students came pouring out of the gymnasium which signalled the end of pep rally.

"Oh hi Heather and Heather! I didn't see the both of you at the pep rally!" A girl that both of the Heathers couldn't recall, approached them with a fake smile plastered over her face like she depended on it.

"Oh you know, usual shit like getting a smoke and pouring some booze on Heather's grave." Heather lied, hurriedly wiping away the blood that was starting to leak out from her mouth.

"Y-Yeah, and Heather slamming her locker door on me." Heather McNamara lied too, if only to cover up her tear stains.

"Oh c'mon Heather, at least you're not brain dead." Heather Duke then took the initiative to initiate a conversation with the unknown girl while Heather McNamara composed herself. She was still a Heather, and Heathers don't cry. Except for that one time when she broke down and got herself mocked by Heather Duke. Veronica had chosen this moment to enter, her clothes all burnt and with black marks streaking all over her face. If Heather McNamara could use two words to describe Veronica, it would be 'coal miner'.

"Where have you been?" Heather decided to attract Heather Duke's attention to Veronica, who was eyeing her dishevelled appearance with casual scrutiny.

"You look like hell." In an instant, Veronica stormed up to Heather Duke and immediately wrestled for Heather Chandler's red scrunchie. Well, it seemed like wrestling because Heather Duke wasn't comfortable with Veronica manhandling her. "H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Heather, isn't that Martha?" Heather McNamara whispered to Heather Duke as Veronica started a rousing speech that inspired the students of Westerburg High to simply be themselves and not care about adult bullshit. Heather gulped, Martha was approaching them in a mechanical scooter despite her injuries. With a neck brace and broken bones, Heather was shocked to see that the hospital had released Martha _and_ allowed her to move freely without supervision.

"Martha, are you free tonight?" Veronica asked Martha, who had stopped right beside her. Martha gave her a questioning look, as though she was afraid that Veronica was going to hurt her.

"What?"

"Um... My date for the pep rally kinda blew... me off?" Heather snickered, while Heather McNamara elbowed her friend. Just because they had an idea to what _really_ happened to JD, it didn't mean that they'll call Veronica out. Hell, she was probably traumatised by her boyfriend exploding in front of her. "So I was wondering... if you weren't doing anything tonight, maybe we can pop some Jiffy Pop and rent a video? Something... with a happy ending?"

"... Are there _any_ happy endings?" Martha asked, but her words weren't directed at her friend and both Heathers knew it. Heather Duke looked away, unable to bear the thought of her being the reason she was suffering, both physically and emotionally.

"Good question, what do you think Heather?" Heather shrugged, she didn't have an answer for both questions. She was more interested in knowing why was Martha staring at her with such intensity. Before any of the Heathers knew it, Heather was separated from Heather McNamara and was replaced with Martha. Heather was now holding hands with Veronica, with a sheepish smile on her face. "O-Oh, hey Veronica. Um... you like Jiffy Pop?"

"Hey." Martha softly greeted Heather Duke, who wanted to run away from Martha but couldn't because if she did, it would cause a huge spectacle and possibly embarrass Martha. She could only greet back with a quick bob of her head, her brown eyes nervously darting about the hallway. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure, go ahead."

"Are you Heather Duke right now? Or are you Dukey?" Heather was confused, there was virtually no difference between those two names because there all referred to her, Heather Duke.

"You know that I'm Heather Duke, and my childhood nickname was Dukey. I hope you didn't eat a brain tumour for breakfast, because it tastes nasty." Heather replied, trying her best to cut down on her sarcasm. Martha shook her head, or at least tried to due to her neck brace. "H-Hey, don't strain your neck!"

"Heather Duke is the armour of Dukey. Heather Duke is the one who stuffs her bra with pads and goes around telling people that she had gotten implants. Heather Duke is the one who does Heather Chandler's bidding just to get noticed. Dukey... well, Dukey is the girl I've always been in love with." Heather's eyes widened at the last part of Martha's explanation, she had never once expected Martha to come out. Sure, she imagined, but that was all it was, an _imagination_. "Dukey's the Victoria's Secret model with terrible make-up. Dukey's the one who hugged me and kissed me for the second time while she was sick. Dukey's the one who saved my life at Old Mill Bridge after my suicide attempt. Dukey's the one who confessed of her plots to push Ram off the slides because she didn't like Ram kissing me in kindergarten. So I'm asking you now, _who are you_?"

"I..." Martha had a point, _who_ was she? Was she still Heather Duke, the bitchiest Westerburger alive? Or was she Dukey, the heartbroken girl who took obsessiveness to a whole new level? Heather herself was confused, could she really change within a day? Could she go back to being Dukey, the five year old girl who adored Martha Dunnstock? "I..."

"Do you remember me telling you that I was scared?" Martha suddenly asked again, breaking Heather out of her thoughts. Heather dumbly nodded, how could she forget the time she pinned Martha to JD's locker and pretty much admitted that she had a raging crush for 12 whole years? "When I said that... I didn't mean that I was scared of _you_. I meant that I was scared of society's views towards us. I'm sorry that you took it the wrong way."

"Martha... W-What about Ram? He kissed you remember?"

"H-He did. And for a few months, I thought he was great. But then I realised that the way I look at him wasn't the same way that I looked at you. I... didn't want to sleep with him. With you..." Martha blushed, her mechanical scooter turning away such that Martha wasn't able to directly look at Heather. "I read in a book that what I felt about you was wrong, and you know how I didn't like being wrong. Which was why I pretended to love Ram a lot. Okay maybe I shouldn't have been so obsessed but I was scared that I'll lose everything. With you gone, I only had Veronica. I didn't want to lose Veronica just because I'm a dyke."

"Society fucking sucks." Heather sighed, gently pressing her lips to Martha's. She ensured that she was careful, she didn't want to break Martha's neck. Who cares if the school saw them kissing? They were probably busy eating up Veronica's inspirational speech which was _actually_ inspirational. She broke the kiss a few second later, a bashful smile creeping onto her lips. "I've always thought that kindergarten girlfriends weren't a thing. Are you sure you're willing to love me? I'm an emotional mess y'know."

"Dukey, I love you. I don't care if you're an emotional mess, I just want to be 17 and love you and pray that we might never die." Both girls laughed, there would be a hell lot of obstacles for them, but they didn't really care. Like what Veronica said during her speech, why can't they just be 17 and act like their supposed age? "So... wanna join Veronica and Heather for movie night?"

"If Veronica wants me there, I'm up for it. That being said..." Heather crossed her arms, a frown on her impossibly flawless features. "How the hell do you know that I wanted to push Ram off the slides, and why the fuck did you say that I've kissed you for the second time _before_ that kiss we shared a minute ago?"

"You really don't remember? I thought you were just pretending to forget what you did when I visited you while you're down with a fever." Martha commented, with Heather processing the information. All she remembered was lunging for Martha... oh.

"That explains why you didn't have any strangulation marks..."

"Strangu- what?!"

"Nothing! I don't remember anything after taking medicine, so I had no fucking clue what I actually did that day. It kinda pisses me off that I don't remember that..." Martha chuckled, moving closer to Heather. "... Was it a bad kiss then?"

"Hmm? No, I really liked it then. Actually, it was that kiss that got my hopes up again. I tried telling myself that I could never have a chance with you for years because I thought you heard the rumour that I was gay for Veronica. I was so happy when you kissed me..." Martha's words were cut short by another kiss from Heather, but she didn't mind. In fact, she welcomed it. They continued kissing, so much so that Veronica and Heather McNamara had to pull Heather Duke away from Martha. Heather grinned goofily, finally having the girl she yearned for years as her own.

 _'My very own kindergarten girlfriend... If this is nap time, I don't ever wanna wake up...'_

XXXXXX

I can't believe I lost my original aim of showing Heather Duke's yearning for Martha halfway through this story. Fuck me. Not literally. Anyways, if you're reading this, then congratulations! You have read 15537 words (excluding the breaks and both A/Ns on top and below)! Anyways, I tried my best to show emotions but boy do I fucking suck at it. Thanks for making through this wall of text!


End file.
